Am I Dreaming?
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Bella golpea un árbol en su 1  paseo en moto Se despierta con un muchacho de ojos verdes en 1918 Ella tiene que descubrir si su propósito es salvarlo y tener un futuro en el pasado o está allí para garantizar su cambio y no tener un futuro posible con el
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente, Twilight no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace esta historia.**

**Esta historia es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes, **_**quien me dio permiso de traducir su historia. **

**Solo me adjudico la traducción. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es.<strong>

****Vean la A/N al final para una mejor sinopsis.******

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Capítulo 1: Estoy Soñando? (BPOV)**

_**Apareció un viento que no había soplado hasta ese momento, azotó mi piel y la aplastó contra el hueso del cráneo con tal fuerza que parecía que alguien tiraba de ella. Me había dejado el estomago en el punto de partida; la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas en las venas. Los arboles parecían correr a mi lado, difuminándose en una pared verde.**_

_**Y eso que iba sólo en primera. Mi pie volvió a empujar la palanca de cambios, mientras giraba el manillar para dar más gas.**_

_**¡No, Bella!, la dulce voz como la miel tronó enfadada en mi oído. ¡Mira por dónde vas!**_

_**Esto me distrajo lo suficiente de la velocidad como para darme cuenta de que la carretera cambiaba lentamente en una curva hacia la izquierda y yo aún no había empezado la maniobra de giro. Jacob no me había explicado cómo hacerlo.**_

"_**Frenos, frenos" murmuré para mis adentros, y de forma instintiva hundí el pie derecho, de la misma manera que lo hacía en el coche.**_

_**La moto volvió a dar sacudidas a un lado y a otro respectivamente. Me conducía hacia aquel muro verde a toda pastilla. Intente voltear el manillar en otra dirección y el cambio repentino de mi peso empujó la moto contra el suelo, todavía girando hacia los arboles. (Luna Nueva 195-196)**_

Pare abruptamente al mismo tiempo que me estrellaba contra algo duro. Mi mundo se volvió negro y me sentí como si estuviera flotando.

Había escuchado el término 'Mi vida pasando ante mis ojos' antes, pero solo una persona en mi vida paso a través de mi mente, mi Adonis con su piel dura y fría, y sus ojos dorados. Me pregunté si mi vida había acabado. ¿Me dirigía hacia el cielo? Ahora nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver si Edward cambiaria su opinión y volvería. Escenas pasaron a través de mi mente, algunas silenciosas, otras habladas. La primera fue el almuerzo y la clase de Biología de mi primer día en Forks. Luego, nuestra primera conversación en el Laboratorio de Biología. Después de eso, el día que me salvo de la camioneta de Tyler. Cuando me encontró en Port Angeles. Todas esas fueron silenciosas.

La primera con sonido fue cuando me senté con él en el almuerzo, el día después de lo de Port Angeles. Escuche palabra por palabra una conversación que había olvidado. Edward diciéndome que se preocupaba por mi más, porque él se podría ir, si eso lograba mantenerme a salvo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? Pero, septiembre cancelo eso, ¿cierto?

La siguiente conversación fue la que tuvimos en mi cuarto del hospital, nuevamente confundiéndome. La conversación que le siguió hizo que mi cabeza girara aún más. Edward hablando sobre matarse si algo me pasaba. Eso había sido solo dos días antes de que se fuera. ¿Mi fiesta había cambiado drásticamente las cosas? ¿O todas sus palabras de amor habían sido mentiras?

Empecé a entrar en pánico mientras miraba como la siguiente escena se desarrollaba. Edward estaba diciéndome adiós; puse atención y escuche cuidadosamente. Algo que estaba demasiado afectada para hacer cuando él se estaba yendo. ¿Cuál era la mentira? El 'Te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti' o el 'No te quiero'

Me vi a mi misma rogando para ir con ellos. Edward respondió, 'No quiero que me acompañes'. Fui yo quien lo convirtió en 'Tu no me quieres'. Pero el estuvo de acuerdo. Me dijo que, de alguna manera, el me amaba; pero había tenido que mirar hacia otro lado mientras lo decía. ¿Su decisión estaba flaqueando? ¿Estoy buscando demasiado entre las cosas, en desesperación por alguna esperanza de que Edward aun me ame?

No podía recordar algún momento en el que haya estado más confundida. Mientras más lo pensaba, la posibilidad de que Edward me hubiera mentido en el bosque aquel día, parecía cada vez más y más posible.

Voy a abrir los ojos para poder salir de esta oscuridad. Yo estaba en una misión, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero debía hacerlo.

Debía encontrar a Edward y demandarle algunas respuestas. Si resultaba ser que no estaba mintiendo, entonces sería el último clavo en mi ataúd. Tal vez no sería capaz de continuar después, pero incluso con un atisbo de esperanza, debía intentarlo.

Rece por tener razón y que cuando lo encontrara lo convencería de que, que él estuviera fuera de mi vida no era la solución. Como encontrarlo es mi primer obstáculo. Corrección. El segundo. El primero era despertar. Vamos, de una vez. ¡Despierta! Me grite a mí misma.

"Señorita…Señorita…" llamaba una familiar voz aterciopelada. Era familiar, pero no musical, como yo recordaba. ¿Podría ser? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo, Señorita? ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? "Señorita, por favor, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" llamo la voz de nuevo.

Esta vez, puede abrir los ojos lentamente.

"Gracias a Dios. Le ruego me disculpe, Señorita, por favor perdóneme por tirarla al suelo." Cuando no respondí, el continuo "Señorita, ¿Está usted bien? ¿Le gustaría que fuera a buscar ayuda?" Mis ojos se volvieron hacia el portador de la voz. La primera cosa que note, fue un maravilloso cabello bronce. Sin embargo, fruncí el ceño a su rostro, ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Dónde están los ojos dorados? El hombre ante mi era definitivamente Edward, pero un Edward humano. Mire alrededor; estaba en el suelo en la calle de alguna ciudad. Todos estaban vestidos como si fueran del tiempo de Ana de las Tejas Verdes. Mire hacia abajo, yo también estaba vestida así. ¡¿Qué cosa? ¿Estoy teniendo un sueño extraño?

"Señorita, ¿Podría responderme?, ¿Está usted bien?" preguntó Edward, mirándome con gran preocupación.

"Si, eso creo" me iba a levantar; Edward se paro rápidamente y me ofreció su mano. La tome para ponerme de pie. Sentí la corriente de electricidad entre nosotros, pero me retire un poco por el calor. El miro nuestras manos y entonces las soltó rápidamente. Todavía me estaba sintiendo algo mareada.

Mire alrededor y no tenía idea de donde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" le pregunte desconcertada, girando en un pequeño círculo.

"En la esquina de North Shore Drive y North Boulevard" respondió Edward mirándome con curiosidad. No tenía idea de donde era eso.

"¿Qué ciudad?" pregunte suavemente, me estaba empezando a sentir mareada. Trate de tomar una respiración profunda, pero algo me lo estaba impidiendo.

"Chicago" respondió Edward. ¿Chicago? Mire mis ropas nuevamente, luego al Edward humano, su rostro se había vuelto muy preocupado y me miraba de manera extraña. ¿Había vuelto en el tiempo? ¿Eso es siquiera posible? De nuevo, me pregunto si estoy soñando.

"Sé que esto debe parecer extraño, pero ¿Qué fecha es?" me mordí el labio.

"1° de mayo, 1918. Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé" dijo Edward lentamente. Mi cabeza se sacudió con la nueva información. Empecé a entrar en pánico y comencé a hiperventilar.

"Señorita, creo que debería llevarla a un doctor. Usted no se ve bien. Tal vez debería sentarse primero" Edward miro a su alrededor frenéticamente. Antes de que pudiera registrar que hacer después, comencé a balancearme y sentí los brazos de Edward atraparme antes de que tocara el suelo.

**A/N: En esta historia, Bella volverá en el tiempo a 1918 y conocerá al Edward humano.** **Ella tendrá que decidir lo que es correcto y que el futuro siga su camino para asegurar que Edward se transforme, y posiblemente, lo pierda cuando regrese al futuro. O si, por una vez, será egoísta y tratara de que Edward no se enferme y tener una vida con él.**

**Ella se confundirá aun mas cuando se enamore del chico de ojos verdes, tan fuertemente como cuando se enamoro del de ojos dorados.**

**El punto de vista de Edward de la actualidad también será visto cuando se entere de que Bella está en coma y que está recibiendo recuerdos de ella en su pasado que nunca había visto antes.**

**Posible oportunidad de un Edward POV de 1918.**

**Adelanto:**

"**Perdóneme. Soy la Sra. Masen y usted se está quedando en mi casa. Mi hijo, Edward Jr., la trajo aquí luego de que colapsara por segunda vez. Nuestra casa estaba más cerca que el hospital. El doctor de la familia ya la ha revisado. ¿Podría preguntar quién eres tú, mi querida?" pregunto ella gratamente.**

"**Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella" le dije suavemente.**

"**Hermosa Swan" una nueva voz entro en la conversación. Mire hacia arriba y Edward esta recostado contra el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Qué les pareció? Merece un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente, Twilight no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace esta historia.**

**Esta historia es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes, **_**quien me dio permiso de traducir su historia. **

**Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Gitana (BPOV)**

Bostece y me estire. No podía dejar de contemplar lo raro que fue mi sueño; vi a un Edward humano durante su época. El sueño había parecido tan real. Me hacia extrañarlo aun mas. Abrí los ojos y mire hacia arriba, no estaba en mi cama, estaba acostada en una cama con dosel bastante chapado a la antigua. Me levante tan rápido que la habitación giro un poco.

La habitación era de un suave color amarillos con detalles blancos. La ropa de cama y el dosel eran blancos también. Mire alrededor de la habitación, ninguno de los muebles se veían modernos pero aun así parecían nuevos. A mi izquierda, la pared entre una ventana y una puerta francesa había un aparador. Justo frente a mi había un tocador con un espejo ovalado, similar al que tenía mi abuela. A la derecha había una pequeña mesa con un tazón grande de cerámica en la parte superior, y al lado de este había una jarra. Esos parecían lo que se usaba para lavarse el rostro en los viejos tiempos.

De repente, me pregunte si aun estaba soñando. Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que hubiera viajado en el tiempo? Y si era así, ¿Dónde estaba? La puerta que estaba al lado del tocador se abrió y una mujer entro. Tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

"Bien, ha despertado finalmente. Nos tenía a todos muy preocupados. Especialmente a mi hijo; estaba nervioso de haberla lastimado ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?" la mujer hablo conmigo.

"Mi cabeza aun palpita un poco, pero estoy bien, gracias. Discúlpeme, pero ¿Dónde estoy? " Pregunté. En mi cabeza está tratando de recordar los pros y los contras de este tiempo. No quería ofender a nadie ni cometer errores. También tengo que tener una buena historia de respaldo. Estaba segura que me mandarían al manicomio si decía que era del futuro.

"Perdóneme. Soy la Sra. Masen y usted se está quedando en mi casa. Mi hijo, Edward Jr., la trajo aquí luego de que colapsara por segunda vez. Nuestra casa estaba más cerca que el hospital. El doctor de la familia ya la ha revisado. ¿Podría preguntar quién eres tú, mi querida?" pregunto ella gratamente.

"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella" le dije suavemente.

"Hermosa Swan" una nueva voz entro en la conversación. Mire hacia arriba y Edward esta recostado contra el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

"Jovencito, es de mala educación merodear en las puertas" la Sra. Masen reprendió a su hijo.

"Mis disculpas, damas. Escuche voces y quería ver como estaba la Srta. Swan" dijo Edward de manera caballerosa al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba.

"Mejor, gracias. Gracias, Sr. Masen, por toda su ayuda" le dije cortésmente.

"El Sr. Masen es mi padre. Por favor, llámame Edward" Edward sonrió su encantadora sonrisa torcida; sentí que me sonrojaba. Gracias a Dios ya estaba sentada. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que la su madre arqueaba una ceja.

"Bueno, entonces por favor llámame Bella" mordí mi labio antes de regresarle la sonrisa.

"Mi querida, me temo que no conozco el nombre Swan ¿A quién podemos contactar para ti?" pregunto la Sra. Masen.

¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué? No tenía una familia para contactar en este tiempo. La única persona que conocía que podría estar en este tiempo seria Carlisle. Eso es; el debe estar en Chicago ahora. Tengo que llegar a él. Si alguien podría ayudarme ahora, ese sería el.

"Diciendo la verdad, no estoy segura. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña. Mi padre falleció cuando se quemo nuestra casa el mes pasado. Estaba tratando de encontrar a un pariente de mi madre. Escuche a mi padre mencionarlo una vez, diciendo que él era doctor aquí. Desafortunadamente, solamente tengo el nombre"

"¿Cuál es el nombre, querida?" urgió la Sra. Masen.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Señora" respondí.

"Hmm, nuevamente, no me es familiar. Pero no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con nosotros hasta que podamos localizarlo" la generosidad de la madre de Edward era muy amable. Me sentí culpable por mentir. Me pregunte si el Edward humano podía decir si estaba mintiendo, como lo hacía su yo-futuro. Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos.

"Gracias por su amabilidad" le dije.

"Vamos" me dio un abrazo "No hay necesidad de lagrimas. Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿asumo que perdiste todas tus pertenencias en el incendio?" pregunto. Simplemente asentí.

"Bueno, revisaremos en mi armario. Somos casi de la misma talla, así que mis cosas te tendrían que quedar bien" se movió para levantarse "¿Qué haces aun ahí, jovencito?" ella miro a Edward. Edward estaba parado en la puerta con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda. El estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero miro hacia arriba con culpabilidad y sus orejas se volvieron rojas por la pregunta de su madre. Edward sonrojado, ahora eso era algo que no había visto antes.

"Mis disculpas, no pretendía entrometerme. Lamento tu perdida, Bella. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, por favor no dudes en preguntarme" Edward enderezo su postura.

"Lo que puedes hacer es dijiste hacia la planta baja. Dile a María que le traiga a nuestra invitada algo para desayunar. Después de eso, vuelve a tus estudios" le informo la Sra. Masen.

"Si, Madre" Edward asintió y dejo la habitación.

Contuve una risita ante el comportamiento de Edward; su madre sonreía divertida, también.

"Bueno, luego de todo este tiempo por fin ha pasado" la Sra. Masen suspiro con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

"Lo lamento, no entendí" ella me dedico una suave sonrisa; me palmeó la mano antes de caminar por la puerta.

"A no ser que este equivocada, lo averiguaras pronto" abandono la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Contemple sus palabras. Parecían tener que ver con Edward, pero no entendía lo que había detrás. Suspire y salí de la cama. Estaba usando un simple y suave camisón blanco. Mire alrededor y note lo que parecía ser una bata o como sea que se llamara en esta época. Creo que sobretodo.

Gemí internamente. Por suerte había leído suficientes libros sobre este periodo de tiempo por lo que tenía un vago sentido de las cosas, pero igual estaba preocupada por atraer la atención a mí misma.

Me acerque a la ventana y pude ver un buen pedazo del patio. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar a Carlisle y que él me pudiera ayudar. Tendría que ser cuidadosa. Seguro, el es un vampiro, pero ¿Aceptaría tan fácilmente que yo venía del 2006? Rezaba porque así fuera. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto. No quería hacer nada que afectara la continuidad del tiempo. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, me preguntaba si porque volví en el tiempo debería salvar a Edward de la influenza. De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo afectaría eso a los otros? ¿El desaparecería súbitamente en nuestro tiempo? ¿Los otros lo extrañarían? ¿Eso significaría que no nos volveríamos a conocer? ¿Sería capaz de volver? ¿O me quedaría en este tiempo con el Edward humano? ¿Tendría una mejor oportunidad con él en este tiempo, ya que él era humano también? Había tantas preguntas, que mi cabeza empezó a palpitar de nuevo. Me gire para empezar a tender la cama cuando golpearon la puerta.

"Adelante" contesté. Una mujer de tardía edad media entro con una bandeja. Tenía casi todo el cabello negro que se estaba encaneciendo en las sienes. Llevaba una falda oscura y una blusa oscura de cuello alto con un delantal blanco almidón.

"Entonces eres tu la que causo todo el alboroto" puso la bandeja sobre el tocador "Siéntate y come; hacer las camas es mi trabajo, Srta."

"Lo lamento. No quería causar ningún problema" comencé a sonrojarme, tomando asiento como me ordeno.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero cuando el pobre amo Edward apareció aquí con usted es sus brazos; se negó a dejarte. Estaba aterrorizado de haberte hecho daño. La Sra. tuvo que traerá al Sr. Masen para convencerlo de que lo mejor era que te soltara, así podría traer al doctor para que revisara si tú estabas bien. Entonces, el pobre muchacho ha estado caminando ida y vuelta frente a la puerta de la habitación hasta que su madre lo espantó. El no piensa que lo sé, pero sé que anoche durmió contra la puerta" ella suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con una risa.

El shock me golpeó; no esperaba que Edward reaccionara de esa manera. Me recordaba lo protector que era. ¿El siempre se comportaba así con la gente o era por mí?

"Ahora, no hay necesidad de fruncir el ceño; el muchacho nunca se había entusiasmado de esta manera antes. Sumado a que estabas herida, se despertaron sentimiento que él nunca había sentido" me sonrió. Sentí que algo en mi corazón tiro. Parecía como si ella estuviera implicando que Edward ya se preocupaba por mí. Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Podía?

"Debe estar equivocada" le dije.

"No creo que lo esté. He visto la mirada en los ojos del muchacho. También puedo verla en los tuyos" se dio la vuelta mientras que se paraba contra la puerta con la jarra en la mano "Ahora coma, Srta., está demasiado delgada. Volveré para ayudarla a vestirse"

Estaba sola en la habitación y me comí las tostadas y los huevos rápidamente. Estaba terminando el jugo cuando ella volvió.

"Bien, has terminado" entro en la habitación nuevamente con varios vestidos en un brazo y la jarra en la otra. Puso la jarra junto al tazón y tendió los vestidos en la cama "¿Cuál le gustaría usar hoy, Srta.? ¿Podría sugerir el azul?" hizo un gesto hacia un vestido azul profundo. El vestido era bonito, con un cuello alto y encajes en la parte delantera, alrededor de la cintura había un lazo de satén y la falda fluía enmarcando una línea. Las mangas del vestido terminaban en los codos.

"Es muy bonito" acorde.

"Entonces el azul será. Dígame, Srta. Swan, ¿De qué año es usted?" ella no me miro cuando pregunto. Al principio pensé que me estaba preguntando mi edad. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Lo lamento, pero no comprendo" aparte la vista y trate de mantener el rostro neutral.

"No se alarme. No voy a decir nada. Soy parte gitana. Corriendo por mi línea de sangre hay mujeres poderosas. Puedo reconocer magia cuando la veo" se volteó para mirarme.

"Vengo del 2006" susurre, esperando haber encontrado una amiga.

"¿Conoce al Dr. Cullen de ese tiempo también?" asentí "Al amo Edward también" era una afirmación, no una pregunta. No respondí, me congele.

"Está bien, cariño. Comparto el don de mis ancestros de ver lo que va a suceder. Sé que la gripe va a llevarse al Sr. y la Sra.; no estaba segura de lo que le iba a pasar al joven amo hasta que tu llegaste" se movió detrás de mí para desabotonar mi camisón. Aparentemente, cuando ella dijo que me ayudaría a vestirme, lo decía literalmente.

"¿Entonces, sabes por qué estoy aquí? ¿Se supone que debo evitar que Edward se enferme?" le pregunte mientras levantaba los brazos para que ella pudiera retirar el camisón. Me tendió algo blanco y me lo puse.

"Eso se llama camisola. Lo usaras como ropa interior al igual que las enaguas. No son tan restrictivos como el corsé" me tendió la siguiente cosa que resemblaba una hoja "Para responder a tu pregunta; no, no creo que estés aquí para cambiar las cosas en tu futuro. Creo que estas aquí para asegurarte de que pasen" me dijo mientras se movía hacia la jarra para verter un poco de agua en el tazón y luego me tendió un trapo y un poco de jabón. Mientras me limpiaba, pensaba sobre aquello. Si era cierto, tendría que ver a Edward enfermarse y casi morir. No estaba segura si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para aquello; ya había perdido a Edward una vez.

"no estoy segura si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eso" le informe honestamente, terminando.

"Bueno, hágase lo suficientemente fuerte, Srta. El destino del amo Edward depende de ello" me puso el vestido y los abotono en mi espalda.

"Siéntese y le arreglare el cabello" ella me dirigió al asiento. Me senté como dijo; abrió el cajón, saco un cepillo, peines, un lazo para el cabello y un montón de alfileres. Me había puesto de lado, así podía ver lo que estaba haciendo para la próxima vez; empezó explicándome diferentes estilos de peinados. Me di cuenta de que no iba a salir con mi cabello suelto. Se decidió por un moño trenzado simple. Mientras lo fijaba, decidió hablarme más.

"¿Qué te tiene preocupada?" preguntó. Entonces entre en una explicación sobre lo que había pasado conmigo y con Edward en el futuro. Ella estaba cansada y pensativa.

"Veras, querida, si él no te hubiera dejado en tu tiempo, tu no habrías vuelto aquí para asegurarte de que todo suceda de que todo pase como tiene que pasar. Creo que siempre estuviste destinada a venir" me dijo mientras ponía un alfiler en mi cuero cabelludo.

"Pero ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Volveré a mi tiempo? Cuando lo haga, ¿Edward estará ahí para mí?" empecé a llorar.

"No puedo ver tan lejos en el futuro, pero mi querida, ustedes son almas gemelas. No pueden sobrevivir sin el otro. Será solo cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes estén juntos de nuevo; estoy segura. Ese muchacho allí abaja ya está loco por ti. Lo veo y también lo vio su madre. El tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero los hombros siempre son los últimos en ver las cosas" finalizo. Tal vez era esto lo que su madre había implicado antes.

Antes de irse, me ayudo con algunos pros y contras; así no sentiría que caminaba por cascaras de huevo. De cualquier modo, hay tantas reglas de etiqueta que no estaba segura si podría recordarlas todas.

"No te preocupes si no puedes recordar algo. Ven y encuéntrame" me dijo mientras agarraba el tazón para salir de la habitación.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" le pregunté.

"No, gracias. Como huésped en esta casa, eso no sería apropiado" ella sonrió; pauso para pensar un minuto.

"Hay una librería en el segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la izquierda; ahora nos encontramos en el tercero. El almuerzo es al mediodía en el comedor" ella abandono la habitación.

Me pregunto si ella tiene razón. No era que no quería creerle, pero ahora que tenía a Edward devuelta, no quería perderlo nuevamente. Eso siempre y cuando él me quisiera en este tiempo. María y su madre parecían seguras, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

Si María tenía razón, entonces tendría que dejar a Edward morir o no lo volvería a ver en el futuro para volver a salvarlo. Tratar de salvarlos por razones egoístas, podría provocar que Carlisle no cambiara nunca a los otros. Entonces, si ella tenía razón, debía actuar de manera desinteresada y asegurar que los Cullen se encontraran.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier decisión sobre qué hacer, tendría que hablar con Carlisle. Espero que convencerlo de que lo conozco del futuro no sea muy difícil. Empezaba a sentirme como Dorothy en OZ. "Bueno, es tiempo de encontrar a un vampiro; el vampiro más maravilloso de Chicago" murmure para mí misma y me reí del mal chiste. Deje la habitación para explorar.

**A/N: Estoy contenta de ver la respuesta a esta historia hasta ahora. Primero déjenme decir esto.**

**Soy consciente de que hay historias similares con este tema. Investigue sobre este tiempo, más otras historias para asegurarme de que no se copien. Será diferente a las historias que van con 'Edward deja a Bella embarazada', 'Bella nunca salta', 'Los Cullen leen los libros', etc.**

**Esta historia tendrá una trama diferente, como el ama de llaves gitana. Además, si no lo captaron, Edward estudia en casa. En tercer lugar, Bella utilizara a Carlisle como su primo. Estas son solo para empezar. El final será muy diferente al de otras historias también.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Si esta en necesidad de un escolta, sería feliz de hacerle el favor, Srta. Swan" el Profesor Hillsgrove**** me dio una sonrisa. Si necesitaba una escolta, no quería que fuera él. Le di a Edward una suave patada en la pierna, esperando que el entendiera. Lo mire y él me observo desconcertado antes de volverse hacia el profesor.**

"**No hay necesidad, Profesor. Ya le he dicho a Bella que sería feliz de estar a su servicio" Edward respondió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez el ****Profesor Hillsgrove**** se puso rojo y farfullo algo mientras miraba su plato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente, Twilight no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace esta historia.**

**Esta historia es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes, **_**quien me dio permiso de traducir su historia. **

**Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: El Profesor Hillsgrove (BPOV)**

Viaje lentamente, mirando la casa mientras lo hacía. Estaba decorada encantadoramente. Me detuve algunas veces, admirando algunas obras. La combinación de colores en las paredes no eran amplios y luminosos como los usaba Esme, pero el color hablaba de la riqueza. Parecían cálidos y acogedores al mismo tiempo.

Me pare en frente de la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca. No estaba segura de si debía tocar o no. Lentamente empuje la puerta y entre. Casi inmediatamente, dos figuras a mi izquierda se levantaron de la mesa. Uno era Edward y el otro era un hombre mayor probablemente en sus treinta. Tenía el cabello claro y delgado, y unos planos ojos azules. También era alrededor de tres pulgadas más bajo y más pesado que Edward.

"Lo lamento. No pretendía interrumpir; María me dijo donde estaba la biblioteca. No sabía que alguien estaría aquí" empecé a divagar y me sonroje. Edward solamente me miro, vi sus ojos viajar de arriba a abajo por mi cuerpo; sentí que mi sonrojo aumentaba. El hombre mayor sutilmente le dio un codazo a Edward y se aclaro la garganta.

"Mis disculpas, Srta. Swan, este es el Profesor Hillsgrove. Profesor, esta es la Srta. Swan" las orejas de Edward se volvieron un poco rojos mientras nos presentaba.

"Profesor Hillsgrove" asentí con la cabeza, pero no le ofrecí la mano. Sabiendo que ese gesto mostraría que estaba interesada en el. Vi a Edward sonriendo un poco más brillantemente.

"Srta. Swan, es un placer" el sonrió. Edward funcia el ceño mirando al hombre mayor.

"Bella, por favor siéntete bienvenida de tomar cualquier libro de la biblioteca" Edward se volvió hacia mí.

"Gracias, Edward" le sonreí mientras me acercaba a una estantería de libros de gran tamaño. Edward y su profesor se volvieron a sentar en la mesa, reasumiendo, lo que yo suponía que eran los estudios de Edward. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Edward había sido educado en casa. Empecé a revisar los títulos. En el estante superior estaba **Cumbres Borrascosas**, intente agarrarlo, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me mordí el labio y mire alrededor. ¿Sería apropiado para mí subirme a un taburete o un banco? No quería molestar a Edward. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta completamente, Edward estaba parado a mi lado.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda?" preguntó Edward.

"Si, por favor. ¿Podrías alcanzarme **Cumbres Borrascosas**?" Edward alcanzo y agarro fácilmente el libro de tapa dura. Me lo tendió; nuestros dedos se tocaron y las chispas desde mi mano hasta mi brazo.

"Gracias" lo mire a través de mis pestañas. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.

"No hay de que" dije Edward suavemente. El se dio vuelta y se revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras volvía a unirse a su profesor. Encontré una silla en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Me senté y abrí el libro para leer.

Mientras leía podía sentir ojos sobre mí. Algunas veces mire arriba y atrape a Edward mirándome. Me sonrojaba y volvía a leer. Después de la tercera vez, discretamente me levante y deje la habitación. No quería que Edward se metiera en problemas por no poner atención. Encontraba divertido y agradable que él estuviera mirándome. Aunque, de algún modo, me hizo extrañar al Edward de mi tiempo aún más. Haría cualquier cosa por él, y si estaba aquí para asegurar que Carlisle lo cambiara, que así sea. Brevemente me pregunte si Edward sabía que nos habíamos conocido durante esta época. Me pregunto porque nunca había dicho nada. ¿Entonces él se fue, así podría volver al pasado y él planeaba volver conmigo cuando volviera a mi tiempo? ¿Por qué mi vida no era nunca simple?

Note que había llegado al primer piso, un reloj por encima de lo que asumía era la sala de estar me indicaba que ya casi era mediodía. Me encamine hacia la cocina, donde María estaba trabajando duro. Ella levanto la vista cuando entre.

"¿Puedo ser de ayuda en algo?" pregunté cortésmente.

"No querida, pero gracias" me dio una sonrisa "¿Tú no estás acostumbrada a esperar, verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Acostumbro hacer la cena y la limpieza para mi padre. Antes de eso viví con mi madre hasta que se caso y yo era la que se encargaba de ella" le dije.

"¿Entonces tus padres están divorciados?" pregunto moviéndose alrededor de la cocina.

"Si, cuando tenía dos años" le dije. Ella me miro valorativamente por un momento.

"¿Quién cuido de ti, entonces?" pregunto después.

"Mis padres no me descuidaron" me puse a la defensiva.

"No dije que lo hicieran, Srta. Solamente me preguntaba ¿quién cuido de usted cuando necesitaba a alguien?" pregunto nuevamente.

"¿Supongo que podría decir que Edward lo hizo? El y la mayor parte de su familia lo hicieron. Aunque sea, antes de que se fueran" respondí.

"Estoy segura de que hay una razón para todo esto. No tengas miedo de dejar que el Edward de este tiempo te ame también" ella puso cosas en una bandeja.

"¿Usted no cree que el Edward de mi tiempo estará molesto conmigo, por decir mentiras sobre mí en este tiempo, creando un pasado?" pregunté. Estaba preocupada de que las cosas volvieran para lastimarme en el futuro.

"No, porque en entonces, el entenderá porque tenias que hacerlo. Ahora ve a sentarte así podre servir" me indico que saliera de la habitación.

Me dirigí al comedor y los demás ya estaban allí. Edward y su maestro se levantaron cuando yo entre. Al mismo tiempo, los dos acercaron una silla para mí. Sin dudar camine hacia Edward y me senté en la silla que me ofrecía. El se sentó a mi lada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Tome mi servilleta y la coloque. La Sra. Masen se sentó en un extremo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"El vestido azul es muy favorecedor en ti, mi querida. De hecho, creo que deberías quedarte con ese. Luce mucho mejor en ti que en mi" halagó la Sra. Masen.

"Gracias, Sra. Masen. También le agradezco por su generosidad con este hermoso vestido" le agradecí sinceramente.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con mi madre. Ese color azul se ve hermoso con tu color de piel, Bella" remarco Edward suavemente.

"Gracias, Edward. Es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso" le di una sonrisa.

María trajo algunas bandejas. Le sirvió a la Sra. Masen, después a mí, y siguió con los hombres. Después de comer durante algunos momentos, el Profesor Hillsgrove hablo.

"¿Disfrutas de la literatura, Bella?" le fruncí el ceño por tomar la libertad de usar mi primer nombre. Sabía que no era apropiado a no ser que le informara de lo contrario. De cualquier manera, no creía que pudiera corregirlo ya que ambos éramos invitados en esta casa. Note que Edward se había puesto rígido y había fruncido el ceño.

"Disfruto leer, Profesor Hillsgrove" le respondí tratando de sonar aburrida.

"Por favor, puede llamarme George. ¿Es usted familiar con el Señor William Shakespeare?" preguntó. El hombre estaba sudando en la mesa, secándose la frente. No sabía porque, hacia una temperatura agradable aquí.

"He leído algunos de sus trabajos, Profesor Hillsgrove" dije, esperando que quedara claro mi deseo de que las cosas se mantuvieran formales. El profesor frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Edward asomo una sonrisa. Su madre, mientras tanto, parecía bastante divertida.

"Edward y yo discutimos **Romeo y Julieta **hoy" continuo el Profesor Hillsgrove, obviamente tratando de controlar mi atención. Él estaba empezando a recordarme a Mike.

"¿Disfrutaste la obra, Edward?" pregunte volteando mi atención hacia él. También estaba curiosa de si sus pensamientos eran similares a su punto de vista en el futuro.

"Bueno, creo que Romeo es un poco voluble. En un momento está enamorado de Rosalinda y después al otro momento lo está de Julieta. Y luego, justo después de que se casa con Julieta, mata al primo de esta. ¿Por qué le haría algo así a la chica que supuestamente ama?" comentó Edward.

"Tal vez el no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado. Acababan de matar a su mejor amigo. En el dolor por su mejor amigo probablemente no se encontraba bien para pensar. También creo que el amaba a Julieta. Creo que Rosalinda era un mero capricho, pero hasta que conoció a Julieta no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor" expliqué mi punto. Edward se veía pensativo.

"Debo estar de acuerdo. Tal vez eres muy joven, Edward, para entender cosas como el amor" su maestro sonaba como si quisiera regañarlo. Edward gruño en desagrado; inmediatamente mi instinto quería defenderlo. Empecé a abrir la boca, cuando María entro a la habitación y sacudió la cabeza. Así que, en su lugar, me gire hacia la Sra. Masen para cambiar completamente de tema.

"Tiene un hermoso hogar, Sra. Masen" le halagué.

"Vaya, gracias, querida. ¿Te gustaría un tour por los jardines después de la comida?" me sonrió.

"Eso sería estupendo, gracias" le devolví la sonrisa. Mire a Edward y el estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirando su plato. Su profesor estaba engullendo la comida tan rápido, que me había hecho perder el apetito.

"Bella, creo que podría haber encontrado al Dr. Cullen. El trabaja por la noche en el Cook County Hospital. El no se encuentra esta noche, pero volverá mañana" siguió hablándome la Sra. Masen.

"Si esta en necesidad de un escolta, sería feliz de hacerle el favor, Srta. Swan" el Profesor Hillsgrove me dio una sonrisa. Si necesitaba una escolta, no quería que fuera él. Le di a Edward una suave patada en la pierna, esperando que el entendiera. Lo mire y él me observo desconcertado antes de volverse hacia el profesor.

"No hay necesidad, Profesor. Ya le he dicho a Bella que sería feliz de estar a su servicio" Edward respondió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez el Profesor Hillsgrove se puso rojo y farfullo algo mientras miraba su plato.

Luego de que María removiera los platos, me levante de la mesa junto con los otros. Mientras el profesor se retiraba de la habitación, me gire hacia Edward antes de que se fuera.

"Gracias" le susurré. El asintió y empezó al voltearse.

"Edward, espero que no te hayas ofendido por nuestra anterior conversación. No fue mi intención" seguí hablando suavemente.

"Lo sé, Bella. Por favor no te preocupes por ello. Podría haber pensado que el amor a primera vista era algo estúpido hace algún tiempo, pero ahora empiezo a creer que es posible" Edward me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita, y yo me sonroje y le devolví la sonrisa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta donde vi a la Sra. Masen desaparecer.

La encontré en la puerta de atrás junto a la cocina.

"¿Estas lista para recorrer el jardín?" me preguntó. Asentí y la seguí a través de la puerta. El patio era de un tamaño decente para el interior de la ciudad. Estaba rodeado por un muro de ladrillo y una reja de hierro. Cerca del centro, hacia la parte posterior, había una pequeña glorieta y un pequeño estanque al lado de él. Mirando hacia la casa vi tres pisos de ladrillo con persianas de color negro. Había un pequeño balcón fuera de la habitación en la que me estaba quedando y también en la esquina opuesta de la casa. Escuché pacientemente mientras describía todas las flores para mí.

Terminamos el recorrido en la glorieta y la Sra. Masen me invito a sentarme.

"Bella, quiero hablar contigo" parecía dudar en que decir.

"¿He hecho algo?" pregunte cuidadosamente. Me pregunte si ella estaba consciente de que había mentido.

"No, en absoluto. Es sobre el Dr. Cullen, en realidad. ¿Cuánto sabes sobre él?" pregunto mirándome de manera expectante. Me había preparado a mi misma para esto, porque sabía que pasaría.

"Bueno, mi padre lo menciono cuando el hermano mayor de mi madre falleció. De alguna manera recibió la noticia. Por lo que entiendo, eso hace al Dr. Cullen mi primo"

"Y tú no lo has conocido antes de esto" pregunto y yo sacudí la cabeza "Yo podría estar fuera de lugar en esto, porque no sé cuáles son tus planes cuando lo localices. Sin embargo, el Dr. Cullen es soltero y bastante joven. Sería impropio para ti que vivieras en el mismo lugar con él y yo no quiero que nadie piense de manera desfavorable sobre ti. Sé que tu eres una chica dulce y buena" me informo con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. No había pensado en esto antes.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué sugiere usted que haga?" estruje mis manos nerviosamente. Mis planes parecían desmoronarse. Había pensiones, pero ¿Qué encontraría de trabajo en esta época?

"Me gustaría ofrecerte que vivieras aquí. Ahora, ya he hablado con el Sr. Masen y él está de acuerdo. Mañana me gustaría llevarte a comprar ropa y otras cosas que podrías necesitar" me dijo, dándome una sonrisa esperanzada. Su generosidad hacia mí como una extraña era increíble.

"Aprecio su oferta, pero no podría abusar de esa manera" le dije.

"Tonterías. Siempre quise una hija. Amo a mi hijo, pero a veces extraño tener a otra chica en la casa para hablar y consentir. Lo que me lleva a pedirte el siguiente favor; desafortunadamente hay personas en nuestra clase. Entonces, si se preguntara, espero que no te importe que la historia sea que eres la hija de una vieja compañera de escuela" preguntó.

"Luego de toda su amabilidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer para pagarle su generosidad?" la culpa por recibir regalos y vivir con ellos me estaba molestando.

"Apuesto que fuiste criada como yo. Fuiste criada para ganarte el sustento" me dio una sonrisa amable.

"Si, señora" le admití.

"Si vas a vivir aquí, por favor llámame Elizabeth. Aprecio tu oferta, Bella. De cualquier manera, el Sr. Masen no lo permitiría. De hecho, no le gusta cuando yo trato de hacer cosas alrededor de la casa. Podría pedirte que me ayudaras para ofrecer un té o una cena, cosas así. Además, también podría ser bueno que me acompañaras a las reuniones de té y ayudarme con el trabajo" me informo.

"Sería feliz de hacerlo" sonreí. Desde dentro de la casa podía escuchar el piano siendo tocado. No reconocí la melodía, pero parecía que Edward siempre había sido un prodigio de la música.

"Ah, está mejorando día a día" Elizabeth sonrió cariñosamente "Si Edward está tocando el piano, eso significa que el Profesor Hillsgrove se fue por hoy. No puedo esperara a que, a esta hora el próximo mes Edward tendrá su diploma y no libraremos de ese hombre" ella se volteo y me miro mientras yo sofocaba una risita; aparentemente, yo no era la única a la que no le importaba el hombre.

"Te incomodo que él te llamara Bella, ¿tengo razón?"

Abrí la boca "Lamento si fue grosero" Elizabeth levanto su mano para detenerme.

"Está bien, Bella. Ese hombre sabe sobre literatura, matemáticas, historia y cosas así. Como sea, cuando nos referimos a modales, le hacen tanta falta" dijo Elizabeth firmemente antes de levantarse.

"La cena es a las seis en el comedor. No nos vestimos formalmente para comer, a no ser que haya compañía" asintió en mi dirección antes de dirigirse adentro.

Me quede afuera un minuto, disfrutando del calor de la primavera y del sol, antes de irme yo también.

**A/N: Entonces, Qué piensan del Profesor Hillsgrove? Mi esposo pensó que era escalofriante. Si se están preguntando porque Bella parece estar bien con este Edward, Uno, este Edward técnicamente aun no ha hecho nada. Dos, ella sabe que la necesita ahí para ayudarlo. Tres, ella esta naturalmente atraída por él.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

**No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quede ahí llorando por todo. Las mentiras que tuve que decir. El hecho de que Edward me había lastimado, pero no podía decírselo. Sabiendo que lo amaba, a ambos lados él y sin saber si esto terminaría bien, si es que lo perdería de nuevo. ¿El Edward de mi tiempo me amaba siquiera? María estaba segura de que si. Mis recuerdos me querían convencer de que lo hacía. Entonces, un tímido Edward hablo.**

"**¿Srta. Swan?" lo mire con los ojos hinchados. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y se veía disgustado.**

"**¿Ahora qué, Sr. Masen? ¿Está preocupado de que vaya tras alguno de sus amigos?" dije más duramente de lo que pretendía.**

* * *

><p><strong>TN: Me alegro que la historia les este gustando tanto como me gusto a mí. Muchas gracias por los reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente, Twilight no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace esta historia.**

**Esta historia es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes, **_**quien me dio permiso de traducir su historia. **

**Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Mantita (BPOV)**

Me pare fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde Edward estaba tocando música en el piano. Lo escuche tocar antes de golpear la puerta.

"Pasa, Bella" me llamo Edward. Abrí la puerta y pude ver ventanas altas que enfrentaban la calle al otro lado de la puerta. Junto a ellas, había un fonógrafo; uno de los últimos tipos para escuchar los registros. A la izquierda, estaba el piano de cola de Edward. Estaba sentado en el banquillo, mirándome.

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo?" sentí que mi cara se ponía roja. Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Fácil. Mi madre y María simplemente habrían entrado"

"Oh" dije, estrechando mis manos frente a mí.

"Quería agradecerte nuevamente, por venir a mi rescate en el almuerzo. De cualquier manera, espero no haberte impuesto el que me escoltaras. Si prefieres no hacerlo, lo entiendo" le dije mirando al piso.

"No sería una imposición, y nuevamente, no hay de que" dijo Edward. Levante la mirada y le di una sonrisa. Edward palmeo el banco junto a él; me moví para sentarme junto a él.

"¿Sabes tocar?" preguntó. Negué con la cabeza "¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?" ofreció.

"¿Qué tal si tocas tu favorita?" sugerí, de esa manera no me arriesgaba a nombrar algo que aun no había sido compuesto. Aunque anhelaba escuchar mi nana.

Edward comenzó a tocar e instantáneamente reconocí _The Entertainer. _Estaba sorprendida, ya que esperaba algo más clásico. Pensé en la primera vez que escuche a Edward tocar; no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la música paro y Edward toco mi brazo. Levante la mirada y él me tendió un pañuelo, se veía preocupado.

"Mis disculpas, no sabía que eso te haría llorar" Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"No tienes que disculparte. El tocar el piano me trae algunos recuerdos" le dije mirando el piano.

"¿Buenos o malos?" preguntó Edward tentativamente.

"Ambos. Eres un pianista muy talentoso, Edward" le felicité, esperando cambiar de tema.

"Gracias. Aunque mi padre estaría en desacuerdo" Edward suspiró mientras doblaba y guardaba las partituras.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Piensa que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo. El quiere que me prepare para la escuela de leyes para el otoño. Él piensa que cualquier cantidad de tiempo libre que tenga lo debería pasar en su firma aprendiendo o estudiando"

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?" pregunté. Escuche sonar una campana.

"Esa es la campana de la cena. Me temo, Bella, que lo que yo quiera no es relevante" me informo Edward. Edward se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. Me puso a su lado y soltó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Cuando entramos al comedor, Edward me acerco la silla nuevamente. Le agradecí mientras él tomaba asiento junto a mí.

En el extremo opuesto de la mesa se sentó el padre de Edward. Podía ver un gran parecido entre los dos.

"Bella, déjame presentarte a mi esposo, el Sr. Masen. Sr. Masen, esta es la Srta. Isabella Swan" Elizabeth nos presento.

"Encanta de conocerlo, Sr. Masen" dije agradablemente.

"Igualmente, Srta. Swan. Mis condolencias por la muerte de su padre" respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

"Gracias, señor" asentí mientras María ponía mi plato ante mí. Enseguida se movió para servirles a los hombres.

"El pollo asado de María es el mejor de la ciudad" Edward sonrió en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que yo miraba mi plato de pollo asado, patatas asadas y zanahorias glaseadas.

"Ahora, muchacho, no es correcto presumir" María le dio una mirada severa.

"No soy un muchacho, soy un hombre" masculló Edward.

"Te conozco desde que eras un bebe. Para mí siempre serás el niño que no iba a ningún lado sin su mantita" ella sonrió y dejo la habitación. Trate, sin éxito, de reprimir mis risas. Aunque no era la única con un problema; el Sr. Masen ahogo una risa y la hizo pasar por toz. Elizabeth estaba sonriendo. Como sea, Edward estaba mirando ceñudo a su plato y sus orejas estaban de un rojo brillante.

"Edward, quita ese ceño de tu rostro y come. O le mostrare a Bella las fotos" la Sra. Masen alzo una ceja. La cabeza de Edward se disparo hacia arriba y la miro para juzgar si ella estaba diciendo la verdad. No pude evitar añadir más leña al fuego.

"¿Tiene fotos de Edward como bebe?" pregunté.

"Muchas fotos, podría mostrártelas luego" el rostro de la Sra. Masen se ilumino.

"Madre" Edward sonaba un poco desesperado.

"Silencio, no todos son vergonzosas. Además, tú eras un lindo bebe" le sonrió. Edward le lanzo a su padre una mirada por ayuda, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Edward decayó y continuó comiendo su cena.

Cuando terminamos de comer y esperábamos a que María viniera a recoger los platos, el Sr. Masen hablo.

"Entonces, Sra. Swan, ¿de dónde es usted?" preguntó.

"Soy de Port Angeles, Washington; donde mi padre era el jefe del departamento de policía" escogí esa ciudad, porque sabía que Forks técnicamente aun no era una ciudad.

"Eso es muy encomiable*. Aunque me temo que nunca escuche de Port Angeles antes" me informo su padre.

"Es una ciudad muy pequeña, cerca de la península" le dije.

"Cuando viniste aquí, ¿cuáles eran tus planes?" me preguntó. Sabía que necesitaba una buena historia rápido.

"Bueno, después de encontrar a mi primo. No estoy segura. Solía mantener la casa de mi padre, pero no averigüe todo aun. Pensé en la posibilidad de tomar clases en la universidad. De cualquier manera, debería conseguir un trabajo primero" le dije. Pensé que algunas mujeres iban a la universidad en esta época, aunque no muchas.

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por encontrarte un marido?" resopló Edward. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por oír un comentario así proviniendo de su boca como para responder.

"¡Jovencito!" le reprendió su madre.

"Por favor, madre. ¿Tú no crees que sea extraño que su primo sea un doctor? ¿Y que sea joven y soltera a su edad?" respondió Edward. Mi temperamento saco lo mejor de mí.

"¿Exactamente, que estas tratando de implicar de mi?" le entrecerré los ojos y el hizo lo mismo.

"Que las muchachas de tu edad siempre están buscando un marido. Tal vez en Port Angeles las ganancias eran bajas, así que viniste aquí especialmente porque tu primo es un doctor" dijo Edward triunfante.

"No pretenda conocerme, señor. Si lo debe saber, había alguien hace no mucho tiempo. Él me dejo creer que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre. Entonces, luego de unos meses me dejo sola en los bosques después de decirme que no me quería y que no era lo suficientemente buena" pause cuando escuche el jadeó de la Sra. Masen. Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos "Unos meses después de eso perdí a mi padre. Así que perdóneme por venir aquí por un nuevo comienzo. La última cosa que estoy buscando ahora es un marido. No quiero volver a pasar por aquello de nuevo" finalice incapaz de retener las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y estaba muy pálido.

"Mis disculpas, Sr. y Sra. Masen. Por favor, perdónenme" me levante y abandone la habitación. Escuche al Sr. Masen hablándole duramente a Edward. Salí afuera y me dirigí hacia la glorieta en la que me había sentado antes.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quede ahí llorando por todo. Las mentiras que tuve que decir. El hecho de que Edward me había lastimado, pero no podía decírselo. Sabiendo que lo amaba, a ambos lados él y sin saber si esto terminaría bien, si es que lo perdería de nuevo. ¿El Edward de mi tiempo me amaba siquiera? María estaba segura de que si. Mis recuerdos me querían convencer de que lo hacía. Entonces, un tímido Edward hablo.

"¿Srta. Swan?" lo mire con los ojos hinchados. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y se veía disgustado.

"¿Ahora qué, Sr. Masen? ¿Está preocupado de que vaya tras alguno de sus amigos?" dije más duramente de lo que pretendía.

"Esperaba poder unírmele por un momento" hablo suavemente.

"Es la casa de tus padre, haz lo que quieras" desvié la mirada. Edward suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello. Se movió para sentarse en el lado opuesto a mí.

"Si, pero también es tu hogar ahora. Tienes el derecho de decirme que me vaya, en especial después de lo que dije" respondió Edward. No dije nada después de eso. Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento. Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Bella…Srta. Swan. Le debo mis más sinceras disculpas. Actué horriblemente ante ti. No tenía idea de tu pasado, tenias razón. No debería haber asumido cosas. Especialmente porque no me has dejado creer las cosas de las que te acuse" mire sus ojos y vi la sinceridad en ellos.

"Estas perdonado, Edward. Aun puedes llamarme Bella, incluso cuando peleemos. Lamento haberte gritado" le informe sosteniendo mis manos firmemente en mi regazo para evitar que temblaran. Edward busco en su bolsillo y saco su pañuelo una vez más.

"Aquí, puedes quedártelo esta vez si quieres" susurró tímidamente. Lo tome con la mano temblorosa y Edward frunció el ceño suavemente.

"¿Quién era él? Si no te importa que pregunte" pregunto Edward, su ceño se pronuncio y el enojo lleno sus ojos. Me congele y desvié la mirada una vez más.

"Prefiero no hablar más de él. Él es el pasado, donde espero que se quede. No lo menciono porque quiero olvidarlo" respondí.

"Eso es entendible. Pero, por favor dime que tu padre hizo algo al respecto" la voz de Edward se alzo varias octavas. Inmediatamente se vio avergonzado "Perdóname por alzar la voz"

Asentí.

"Mi padre no hizo nada porque el caballero dejo el pueblo" le dije.

"Ese hombre no es un caballero, Bella. Un caballero nunca te habría dejado en el medio del bosque. No te habría llevado allí y nunca te habría lastimado" dijo Edward enojado. La ironía era que él era el hombre.

"¿Podemos hablar sobre algo más?" pregunté suavemente, me estremecí ante el frio de la noche.

"Si, por supuesto. De nuevo, lo siento" murmuró Edward. Se levanto repentinamente y se saco la chaqueta. La envolvió alrededor de mis hombros y yo me acurruque en ella.

"Gracias" le sonreí. El asintió y se sentó nuevamente.

"Así que, dime, Edward, ya que estas tan interesado en mi pasado. ¿No hay ninguna chica en el tuyo?" lo mire y él hizo una mueca.

"Supongo que es una pregunta justa. No, Bella, no hay. Las chicas en el área parece que solo están tras una cosa. Solamente muestran interés en mí porque soy el hijo de un abogado que se espera que siga los mismos pasos. Son muy superficiales y mezquinas. Todo lo que parecen hacer es estar de acuerdo con todo lo que digo y reírse incesantemente, incluso cuando la conversación es seria. Quiero una chica que tenga pensamientos inteligentes y que esté dispuesta a compartirlos. También, una que parezca mas interesada en mi que en lo que valgo en dólares" Edward hablo sus pensamientos y luego parecía avergonzado por su discurso.

"Puedo ver porque me juzgaste rápidamente después de experiencias como esas. Debe hacerte sentir aliviado que no estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que digas. No tengo problema en decirte cuando estas equivocado" sonreí. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Edward mientras comenzaba a reírse entre dientes, me estremecí nuevamente.

"Debería llevarte adentro antes de que te enfermes" Edward se levanto y me ofreció su mano de nuevo. La tome de buena gana. Levante la mirada al cielo mientras caminábamos. La luna estaba llena y brillaba fuertemente. Me tropecé y los brazos de Edward me atraparon antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, miro hacia atrás para ver con que me había tropezado.

"Si, estoy bien. Estaba mirando la luna y no hacia donde iba" me sonroje al mismo tiempo que Edward me enderezaba y luego me dejaba ir.

"Sabes como dije que una chica estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera. Una vez le dije a una que yo creía que la luna estaba hecha de queso y ella concordó sin un segundo pensamiento" Edward sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

"Bueno, espero que no crees que voy a creer aquello. Después, me estarás diciendo que la tierra es plana" bromee. Edward me miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión.

"Eso algo bueno para ti que no lo sea o sino serias capaz de tropezarte con el borde es ella" Edward se rió entre dientes. Mi boca se abrió ante su afirmación. Di la vuelta y continúe dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Edward me alcanzo y agarro mi mano para detenerme.

"Por favor, no te enojes. Solo esta bromeando" me hizo un puchero.

"¿Esperaste que me riera de eso? No estoy enojada; iba a ir a preguntarle a tu madre sobre esas fotos sobre ti" sonreí retirando mi mano. El color se fue del rostro de Edward.

"Solamente estaba bromeando" rezongo Edward detrás de mí. Frene y me di la vuelta, causando que Edward se detuviera frente a mí. Lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas.

"Si no puedes aguantar una broma, quizás no deberías bromear tu. No sé porque estas tan preocupado; estoy segura de que eras un bebe muy lindo" bajo la mirada hacia mí y nuestros ojos se trabaron. Había visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes, solo en sus ojos dorados. Se veía como si quisiera besarme. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Jóvenes, vayan adentro antes de que se enfermen. Hice un poco de chocolate caliente para ustedes" María hablo desde la puerta.

"Si, señora" aparte la mirada y camine con Edward detrás de mí.

Después de que terminamos el chocolate caliente, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. María había susurrado antes de irnos, que ella estaría despierta para ayudarme.

Edward paro mientras me dejaba en mi puerta.

"Creo que es tiempo de decir buenas noches" dijo Edward tímidamente parado delante de mí con la chaqueta sobre el brazo.

"Buenas noches, Edward. Ten agradables sueños mientras te acurrucas con tu mantita" susurré. El rostro de Edward se volvió rojo brillante.

"¿Nunca vas a olvidar que escuchaste eso, cierto?" paso una mano por su cabello y arrastro un poco los pies.

"No, no es probable. Si ayuda, una vez tuve un león con el que dormía, y encuentro muy difícil dormir sin el" le di una triste sonrisa, sabiendo que era él, no un león "Te veo en la mañana" susurré mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Bella" llamo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Logre comenzar a cambiarme sin la ayuda de María. Ella entro alrededor del final y me mostro como enrollar mi cabello con algunos trapos, comentando lo suertuda que era con que mi cabello era naturalmente rizado. Antes de irse me recordó gentilmente que me vistiera antes de bajar al desayuno. Después de que se fuera, me enrolle en una bola esperando que el sueño llegara a mí.

**A/N: Elegí Port Angeles porque a pesar de que Forks era un área establecida, no era un pueblo reconocido aun. Necesitaba hacer mi historia creíble. No se enojen mucho con Edward por como reacciono ante Bella. Él tuvo malas experiencias con otras chicas que lo dejaron amargado. Y él no puede ser culpado porque el futuro Edward la lastimo.**

**Para responder algunas preguntas, van a oír sobre ambos Edward en el capítulo 7. Carlisle aparecerá en el capítulo 6.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Entonces, dime, Edward. Anoche tuvimos el mejor pollo en la ciudad. ¿Tenemos los mejores huevos en la ciudad hoy?" pregunté, el me miro en confusión y entonces sus labios se contrajeron al mismo tiempo que sus padres se reían.**

"**Tendrás que juzgar eso por ti misma. Yo los encuentro bastante buenos" Edward sonrió mientras pinchaba los huevos con su tenedor. Mientras lo llevaba a su boca, se cayó y aterrizo en su regazo.**

"**Aunque ayuda si llegan a tu boca" su padre sonrió.**

* * *

><p><strong>*encomiable:<strong> digno de admiración y respeto.


End file.
